Lucid Memories
by Feedies
Summary: Lucario (Lenara) and Meinshao (Kacie) recalls their vivid memories together as a Riolu and Mienfoo. This eventually turns to a lemon, so yeah, brace for that.
1. Sprint Tickets

**Reader's Notes: Remember when we had memories? Of course, because you did. Anyway, I could put some chapters into this, enjoy!**

It was a dark and clear night, lantern lights lit the sky like Lanturns in the deep, blue sea. Pokemon was everywhere, big or small, loud or quiet, in the Town Square. Peilippers flew in and out of the post office, off to the destinations. Lenara (Lucario) described all of the details to Kacie (Mienshao), getting scoops of ice cream along the way. The passed by an Ampharos with an Altaria, talking about finding Lugia flying in the sky. They were talking for a bit, until Ampharos, who was named Sobel, declared that he had a concert to go to, so he quickly ran to the theater. "We need to get the tickets an hour early! It a line will really form..!" Sobel worried. The Altaria, who was called by Itzel, flew behind Sobel. "I'll talk to y'all soon..!" she said, before trailing off.

"Should we follow them?" Lenara asked, finishing his ice cream cone. "Maybe later. We have a dinner to go to!". Kacie replied, engulfing her ice cream then grasped Lenara's hand to bring him. They were running really quick, taking down some Pokemon on the sidewalk, then jumping over to reduce damage. "W-why are we running t-this fast..?" Lenara panted, trying to keep his breath. "It'll be alright, now come on!" Kacie replied, sprinting faster. While they were running, Lenara started to think of when he had to run this fast.

 **(Flashback)**

 _When they were around their level 20s, he was a Riolu with a fighting spirit. He wanted to challenge everyone, but it grew out of hand. Lenara started to fight birds, until he met a Pidgeot, twice his size. Slowly, he started to notice was that Flying was super effective against Fighting, because his health was draining low, so he ran. The Pidgeot flew faster, pecking away his health. Lenara was about to faint in the middle of the green forest, trying to outrun the bird, but Lenara knew he wouldn't make it._

 _Until, he was called by his friend, Kacie, still a Mienfoo. She grabbed Lenara and sprinted into the lake, the direction was in the opposite way, making Pidgeot confused and lose track of the two children. Kacie arrived at the bank of the lake, softly placing the Lenara into the semi-hot sand. "A-are you ok..?" she asked worriedly, trying to wake him up. Lenara didn't respond, but he still was breathing. "Here, have some of my Oran Berries, you'll recover.." Kacie acknowledged, putting some berries into his mouth. Lenara chewed slowly, regaining his health. After he did, Lenara hugged Kacie, saying, "Thank You..". Kacie gladly accepted the hug._

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"Dude.. wake up.." a familiar voice poking his shoulder. "Wake up!" Kacie screamed softly in his ear, forcefully making Lenara to wake up. Lenara has fallen asleep from the tiring act. So, when he went inside the restaurant, he was already in a trance. "Atleast you slept through your wait, there was a line here." Kacie soothed, then talking to the waiter. Thirty minutes came by, and their seats were finally open. A Raichu came by, muttering, "This place eats more than Snorlax after sleeping for a year..". Kacie snickered at the comment, then she brought Lenara to the seats. They both ordered their food, nothing too fancy, and waited for some time.

Five minutes came by, then ten, then twenty minutes slowly ticked away, "What is taking so long?" Kacie thought, looking for waiters, until she realized that Lenara was passionately staring at her. "Hm? You okay?" she asked, then the Lucario snapped from its stare. "Oh, so you know when we sprinted to the restaurant?" Lenara questioned. "Yeah, what about it?" Kacie cooed, drinking her water. "Remember when that was the first time we saved each other?" Lenara said, smiling at himself and at her. Kacie soon grinned, "That was a good thing I was picking up berries right before you yelped for help.". They both laughed at the thought, then finally, their food came. They finished the food without saying a word, then they paid the check, gave some coins and strolled their way into the busy, beautiful street..

"So, now do you want to follow them now?" Lenara asked, pointing the the theater. "Alright, let's go!" Kacie exclaimed. Lenara also pulled on Kacie's long fur and ran to the theater. "Hey! Don't go to fa-ast..!" Kacie exclaimed, but Lenara was still to busy sprinting. Once they arrived at the theater, they noticed that there was a sign saying: "All Sold Out!". Lenara stood there for a moment in silence. Kacie turned her head and saw him staring at the sign. "It'll be okay.. Don't be dissatisfied.." Kacie worried, trying to stand closer to Lenara, but avoided his iron spikes.

"No.. No.. It's alri-" Lenara managed to say before there was a howl. "That's from a Mightyena..! They could be a danger here..!" Kacie fretted, tugging on Lenara's hand. They both ran to the scene, then saw a Linoone arguing with a Mightyena. "Fine! Then I won't come, I won't provoke your precious Houndoom!" she said, then crying. Linoone took the tickets from the Mightyena and scurried away. While she ran, she spotted the Mienshao and a Lucario. "He's angry, he's coming after me!" Linoone then tried to run but was pinned down by Mightyena. "We have to do something.." Kacie whispered. "Don't worry, we'll take him down." They both approached the Mightyena..

"Pick on someone your same type!" Lenara yelled, using Aura Sphere on him. Even though he was a Dark Type, he could really endure a Fighting Move. The Mightyena used Counter, inflicting the damage onto Lenara. "Agh.." Lenara sighed, getting his move countered, nearly making him faint. Kacie then used Hi Jump Kick, instantly KO'ing the Mightyena, loosening his grip from Linoone.

"Oh thank you!" Linoone marveled, hugging both the badly hurt Lucario and Mienshao. "Since I don't have anyone to go with.. you can have these.." Linoone handed over the tickets to Kacie, then walked off.. Kacie then recalled her first time meeting Lenara.

"Do you want to go now..?" Lenara asked, but she stood quietly. "Karcie..?". Thirty seconds later, Kacie muttered, "Can we go home? I want to chat with you.." then walking off. "Oh.. okay." Lenara replied, following Kacie out of the alley and heading to her home..

 **Ending Notes: Ahh.. memories.. Good thing I still remember them. Anyway, off to Chapter 2!**


	2. Memory Lane

**Reader's Notes: A little background knowledge? Before flashbacks, Kacie and Lenara are both around Level 80s. In flashbacks, they were in their 20s, early 30s, and around Level 40s. So yeah, that's that. Enjoy!**

Kacie and Lenara both left Mightyena in the dark and left the alley, alone. After a few minutes, they walked across a bridge, admiring the blue, toned river. Lenara looked to his right and he saw a Dragonair swimming gracefully with a Milotic, both playing in the water. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" Lenara cooed, poking Kacie with his paw. "Mhm." Kacie replied, looking at the Milotic.

They both arrived at Lenara's house, then started to get a snack. "Hey? Can I stay at your house for tonight?" Kacie asked, biting into an apple. "Sure, want a drink?" Lenara replied, preparing a Pamtre Punch. Lenara banded the drink over to themselves. They drank the Punch slowly, then Kacie looked at Lenara. "Hm?" Lenara hinted. "Remember the first time we met..?" Kacie wondered, putting the glass away. "I do, but I can let you tell me.." he winked at her, bringing her to the sofa.

"Okay.. so it began.."

 **(Flashback)**

 _Around their early level 30s, Kacie, still a Mienfoo, was walking down the street, trying to get tickets for her favorite show. She was excited that she could go watch a comedy unsupervised, so she ran through the crowds. Since she was a bit small, she could easily slip through the other Pokemon. Kacie had eventually bought the tickets with the coins she saved up, and started to go into the theater. Until, there was a mysterious voice coming from a corner, "Hey, do you want more coins for treats?". Since Kacie didn't know much about wild Pokemon, she went along the voice._

 _She tried to follow the voice, then found herself in a corner. The voice was getting closer, and Kacie panicked, standing in the corner. Out of the dark, there was two Magnemites, staring right at her. "Oh, what a weak, wonderful one.." the Magnemite whispered, creeping closer. "Stand back, or I'll fight..!" Kacie yelled, she was a Fighting Type, after all, but it didn't stop one of the Magnemites using Flash, blinding her. She stumbled then the other Magnemite used Gyro Ball, causing severe damage on her. "Oww.." Kacie cried, then yelping "Help..!". "Nobody will hear you, young one" as the Magnemite floated closer._

 _Kacie was already at very low health, and she couldn't see much because of Flash. She was knocked down by the Magnemite's magnet, then the Pokemon swooped down on her. Kacie braced for impact, but then, she heard a huge "Klonk!" in the distance. She turned to see what happened, seeing a flash of light.. coming right towards her! She barely ducked and there went the secondary Magnemite, crashing against a wall. The Magnemite that nearly attacked Kacie lost interest in her and started to fight the attacker. "Hey, can I h-have some help..?!" The voice growing louder._

 _Kacie started sprinting to the Magnemite, even though she had low accuracy, she managed to use Force Palm, KO'ing the Magnemite and landing in bolts. She fell down due to the recoil, but the recoil caused Kacie to slowly faint.._

" _Ma'am! Wake up!" the same voice appeared. Kacie slowly rubbed her eyes, then stretching. "Wh-what happened" Kacie asked, trying to see in front of her. She felt fur, and she started to grasp it to get a hold of herself. Kacie soon opened her eyes, seeing a Riolu. "..!" she released from his fur and backed off. "Don't be alarmed, we handled those two Magnemites..!" the Riolu grinned, shaking himself off. Kacie was soon alarmed, where was her tickets..? She saved all her coins on them then she wasted it..! "Oh no..!" Kacie panicked, scrambling in the dark. "Ma'am, is it this you're trying to find?" the Riolu asked, holding out two tickets._

 _Kacie was shocked in happiness, then she hugged the Riolu gently. She whispered, "Thanks.." and grabbed the tickets softly. "Well, I'll have my light today. I was glad to help you..!" Riolu said before starting to walk off. "Wait!" Kacie exclaimed, chasing him. "D-do you want to a w-watch the show with me?" Kacie questioned, holding out one ticket. "O-oh wow, I-I'd love to!" the Riolu said excitedly._

 _They started to walk out the corner and to the Theater, when Kacie asked, "How long have I fainted..?". "Oh, around 5 minutes. Normally, Pokemon would take 20 minutes to recover from fainting, but you however, were a fighter and managed stand on your feet..!" the Riolu smiled, making Kacie blush a little._

 _When they nearly arrived at the "Hey, what's your name?" the Riolu asked, holding out his paw "My name's Kacie.. and yours?" she replied, grabbing his paw. "Oh.. my name is.."_

" _Lenara."_

 **(End of Flashback.)**

"Interesting meet-up, huh?" the Lucario questioned, making Kacie grin a little. "You know, I always wanted to know what the two Magnemites' levels were, they were pretty strong. Lacie shrugged, "So we took on two Magnemites, I may have fainted, and I probably won't be here without you.." Kacie admitted. Lenara nodded a bit, then grabbing a bowl of salad. While he was making it, Kacie chimed, "Hey, remember when we fought against a Muk and Fearow..?" Kacie asked, making Lenara suddenly stop from all motions. "T-they nearly killed us.." Lenara severely cringed at that thought. "Nah, stop making that salad. We're getting ready for bed anyway, let's go upstairs.". Lenara wanted to disagree but nodded slightly.

They were both in a bed, Kacie was all ready for bed faster than Lenara. "So, want to talk about the battle..?" Lenara still cringed at the thought but he had nothing better to do, so he muttered, "Yes..". "I did too much talking, now it's your turn.". "Ugh, fine." Lenara said, firing up a candle.

 **Ending Notes: Being the person that I usually am, I actually like writing lemons better. So, I debated against myself if I could put a lemon, and I won. So yeah, time for Chapter 3..**


	3. Poison Points

**Reader's Notes: "I wumbo. You wumbo. He- she- me... wumbo. Wumbo; Wumboing; We'll have thee wumbo; Wumborama; Wumbology; the study of Wumbo. It's first grade, Spongebob!". Anyway, enjoy!**

Lenara sat up on the bed, sitting by Kacie. "Why can't you say the story..?" Lenara whined, trying to persuade Kacie. "Nah. My mouth is too tired to explain. Besides, YOU were the one who had the exciting adventure.." Kacie winked. Lenara smirked at that thought, and told himself that he should continue the story himself. "Okay, here was the Muk and Fearow battle" Lenara sighed.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Around their level 40s, Kacie and Lenara was nearing their teenage years, they have learned many things, but there was many, many things to be taught._

 _Lenara and Kacie decided to have a sleepover at the nearest campsite. They wanted to visit the forest and grabbed as many berries as they can, just in case something happens. Once they arrived at the site, they unloaded their camp essentials and built the campfire and tent._

" _Do you think anything exciting will happen?" Kacie asked, putting up the poles._

" _If we do all of this, we can probably hang out at the forest." Lenara replied._

 _After they put up everything they needed for the night stay, Kacie and Lenara both put on their backpacks and grabbed water. Since they were already right by a lake, they had a source of water. They trekked off the campsite, looking for berry bushes to pick. Around an hour later, Kacie spotted a berry tree ahead on the trail, then alerted Lenara, causing him to run up to her._

 _Once Kacie and Lenara were at the tree, they quickly noticed that the tree was too tall for them. Lenara scurried around, Kacie thought he was going to look for a smaller tree, but then she was quickly wrong. Lenara sprinted to the tree, then used Aura Sphere, nearly obliterating the tree and causing it to tumble, making sounds that can be heard from all over the forest._

" _Uh oh, I hope that didn't disturb a lot of Pokemon.." Lenara worried, trying to stay calm._

" _Don't worry, but it did create a large noise.. But hey, we still have a lot of berries to pick!_

 _They rushed up to the broken tree, grabbing as much berries and tossing them in their backpack. They both thought that it was a Mixture Tree, holding 2-3 different types of berries. They were very rare, and Lenara and Kacie was ecstatic about it._

 _It took about 30 minutes to pick up the tiring berries, however, they still had around 100 berries and decided to call it a day. Until then, there was rustling sounds and someone muttering._

" _Who's there..?" Lenara asked to the side of the trail._

 _The two stopped to see if someone was really there. Then, a purple-ish Pokemon jumped out of it, pinning Kacie. "How dare you disturb my sleep! Now you both children shall pay..!" Muk yelled, about to use Poison Jab. Lenara was about to use Brick Break on the Muk, but was tackled by a Fearow, swooping from the trees._

 _The Muk shoved Kacie into Lenara, causing a little pain in both of them. "So, why did you cause such a nuisance in the forest, you scared almost everyone here..!"._

" _We-we're so sorry!" Lenara apologized, dipping his head down. "Sorries are not going to cut it." Fearow muttered, stealing an Escape Rope from Kacie's bag and tieing up the two friends. "Hey! Let us go!" the Riolu struggled, trying to untie the knots. "No, we're keeping you here until we say so." Muk said, then turned his back to talk with Fearow._

" _I'm so sorry for using that Brick Break, I could've used something else.." Lenara whimpered, huddling closer to Kacie. "I'm just as guilty." Kacie replied._

" _Wait, I have some sharp objects in my bag.." Lenara exclaimed softly. "Use your hand and grab the sticks.." he said. Kacie obeyed, slowly opening the bag and grabbing a slightly sharpened stick._

 _Kacie erratically sawed the Escape Rope, eventually breaking it._

 _Muk looked back to check on the kids, only noticing that the children broke free. "Fearow! Get the Mienfoo! I'll handle the Riolu!" Muk barked, slithering through the floor. Fearow swept right to the Mienfoo, knocking her back onto a tree._

 _Meanwhile, Lenara ran up to him to fight but Muk was the first one. He used Sludge Bomb, slathering the Riolu in poison. Sludge Bomb immediately gave the victim poisoning, inflicting damage on Lenara every turn. Lenara stumbled through the ground, due to his inaccuracy, he missed his Force Palm._

 _Fearow was fiercely pecking the Mienfoo, causing a lot of damage, even though the Muk and Fearow was around their level 30s, they still packed the punch. Mienfoo soon used Bounce, launching herself into the air. Fearow couldn't find her, then he saw a flying figure, Kacie forcefully hit him in the head, knocking him down and causing tons of damage._

 _Once the Fearow crashes onto the ground, Kacie was laying on the floor. She got up and walked to the Fearow. The Fearow has a blank face on him, then Kacie guessed that he fainted. Kacie soon turned her head and found that the Muk was dominating Lenara, so she sprinted to the battle.._

 **(Flashback Paused)**

"Wow, I still remember that the Muk was severely hitting me, without any arms. Wait, it is pretty sad that a Fighting-Type can beat a Flying-Type, despite the super-effectiveness." Lenara explained, finishing his water. Kacie giggled at the comment, but she still went on with the story.

 **(Flashback Continued)**

 _Kacie finally arrived at the battle, trying to help up her friend. "Oh, now I have to fight you, too?" Muk boasted, turning his head to see that Fearow has fainted. The two friends thought he had stopped fighting, but Muk tried to use Sludge Bomb against Kacie, but it missed. Kacie noticed that Lenara was extremely sluggish. "Are you alright?" Lenara worried, trying to make him alert. "J-just poison.." Lenara said, slowly._

 _Kacie was shocked, Lenara had a severe amount of health, the remaining being wasted away by poison. "Come on, fight with me, please! We need to get away..". Lenara wanted to use Force Palm, but he was extremely dizzy._

 _Muk tried to attack first, using Sludge Wave, fully hitting the Mienfoo. "Agh!" she screamed, covering her mouth and eyes, falling. "Kacie!" Lenara squealed, running stumbling. Muk slithered to the two, smirking devilishly, "Ready to follow my lead?"._

" _No..!" the Lucario yelled, using Force Palm. Even though it wasn't effective, it really packed the punch, fully knocking out the Muk. After the Muk fainted, Lenara picked up Kacie, putting her furry paws around his neck, then quickly walked through the trail._

 _Even though Lenara was severely poisoned, he still had enough energy to carry Kacie. "You okay..?" Lenara whispered, carefully wiping Kacie's eyes. Kacie was temporarily blinded by the poison. "I-I'm alright, I'm getting better, I-I hope.."._

 _Around 4 minutes later, they stumbled onto the camp. "Here.." Lenara put down Kacie in the tent. Lenara reaches into his bag, trying to get some berries. He gave himself a Pecha Berry, the poison fading away. He also grabbed a towel, making it wet by the river. He soaked the towel with water, and rubbed Kacie with the towel, wiping away the remaining toxins that was left._

 _Kacie slowly opened her eyes, then she smiled. "How can I ever thank you?" Kacie softly whispered, then brought him down to a kiss._

" _..!" Lenara panicked in his mind._

 _Lenara started to calm down, and endured it._

 _Kacie released, then hugging him tightly._

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you" Lenara thanked, putting her head on Kacie's shoulder. "Hey, you saved me too..! It was nice that we bonded since the beginning!" Kacie bubbled. "Speaking of bonding.. Remember even after telling me.. you decided to.. show me." Lenara winked, stroking Kacie's snout.

"Don't you tell..!" Kacie harshly blushed, trying to cover Lenara's mouth. Lenara moves her hand and pinned her to the bed. "I'll still recall my memories to you.."

 **Divider Notes: What to say here.. Oh yes! It was confusing on whom the two friends would have status effects. Eh, I am going to write Chapter 4-ish..**

 **Time to get Lemonade.. baiii!**


	4. Tent Pleasure

**Reader's Notes: Here's the lemon that I have been.. planning on.. Heh, writing chapters can be fun, sometimes. It really depends on the topics. Anyway, onto the show!**

After Lenara pinned her, he said, "How about we explain the story together, 'cause we had an.. equal amount of fun.." Lenara smirked, letting Kacie go.

"Okay, fine." Kacie responded, sitting back up. "Alright, this is how I mostly remembered it.." Lenara dreamed.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Kacie and Lenara quickly went inside their camp and in their sleeping bags. After the long fight, Lenara really needed to heal from his poisoning. "Had a fun day?" Kacie asked, poking Lenara. "Yeah, yeah.." Lenara replied, but his tone of voice made her suspicious._

" _Anything wrong?" Kacie worried, trying to flip the Riolu over. "N-no.. J-just tired.." Lenara quavered, grabbing his water bottle. "Is this because I kissed you? Tell me, Lenara, how do you truly feel about me..?" Kacie worried, nudging herself to Lenara._

 _Lenara then picked up Kacie, alarming her and then set her back down onto the grass, outside the tent._

 _They were facing right by a mountainside, seeing trees and small amounts of houses in their view. Stars galored in the night sky, some comets flashing by._

 _Lenara soon spoke up, "What would I ever do without you..? You saved me over countless times.. At this point, you mean the whole world to me..". Kacie blushed a little, "You may have saved me once, but that once was a major one..", she grinned, putting her hand on top of Lenara's._

" _Oh.. thanks.." Lenara muttered, then saying, "I want to go to sleep, is that alright..?". Lenara walked to the tent, soon followed by Kacie._

" _Good Night, Kacie."_

" _Good Night.."_

 _(1:30 A.M-ish)_

" _Ahh!" Kacie softy screamed to herself. She forcefully woke up, and saw that she was sweaty on her face. "It was probably a bad nightmare, I bet a Haunter is here.." Kacie muttered to herself, wiping away her worries._

 _Outside was really dark, the only luminate areas was from the small stars, their lantern, and the moon. She turned her head and saw Lenara, he was grasping into the air, like he wanted something.. "Are you alright?" she whispered softly, lifting the blankets. But then, he lightly kicked his legs, booting her back lightly._

" _Oof." Kacie muttered, then crawling back. What she saw, was Lenara's member erect. "Agh!" she recoiled back, then peeked her eyes out again. "Ahh.. Kacie.." he moaned a little, still grasping the air in his slumber. "Did he really call my name..?" Kacie thought, tiptoeing back to him._

" _Before he slept, he did say that I meant the world for him.." she softly blushed, then looking at her friend's erect member. "Maybe.. I can- No, I can't do this in someone's sleep..!" she thought against herself. "But, he did call my name, so he probably needs me.." Kacie softly stroked his penis with her hand. "Ew..! I touched it..!" Kacie whispered, her hand shaking. After a few minutes of stroking, she was used to it._

 _Kacie then put her paw around the member, then started to move her hand up and down. "It feels warm.." Kacie wondered. She started to go a little faster, but not too fast that Lenara probably won't wake up._

 _Lenara moaned a little in ecstasy, his legs mildly shaking. "A-Agh.." he sighed, causing Kacie to dramatically slow down. "My hands are getting tired.. probably-" she lowered herself, licking his member._

" _So much of this gooey stuff..!" she murmured, touching the tip of his penis. His liquids covered Kacie's furred hands, then she licked it, "It surprisingly tastes decent.." she thought. Next, she started sucking it. She knew that Lenara was much taller than the other Riolus out there. She only managed to reach her mouth to the middle._

 _Lenara started to feel the random pleasure, so he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at Kacie and whispered to himself, "Now this is what I call a good dream.. Wait a minute..". This was not a dream, it was real life. He was shocked for a moment, but he slowly accepted it. "I'll enjoy it while it lasts.."_

 _Kacie soon stopped, "This process is tiring.." she thought, releasing herself and starting to crawl away. "Why stop now..?" Lenara whispered, frightening Kacie._

" _Agh! I-I'm sorry..! It got over my head..! Forgive me!" Kacie ran to the corner, and sitting there. "It's okay.. but.." Lenara said, then he started to put his paw down to her nether regions. "..!" Kacie harshly blushed, trying to squirm._

" _No no.. Listen to your body.." Lenara cooed. "You showed me how you felt towards me. Now, let me show mine for you.." then, he started to insert his paw into Kacie's vargina. "A-ah.." Kacie sighed. She had played with herself before, but she never let anyone play with her, until now.._

 _After three minutes of fingering, Kacie's vargina was already too moist. "My, you're wet down there.. May I try?" Lenara cooed, then went down with his wet tongue with her equally wet clitoris. The sensation was too sudden for Kacie to suppress a moan. She was speechless, letting Lenara do his favors._

 _Around two minutes later, Kacie started to have a tingling sensation throughout her body. Lenara playfully teased with her, so she wouldn't release too suddenly. "W-why stop?" Kacie complained._

" _Because, I could do this with you.." Lenara replied, then brought her down to the floor, belly up. The Riolu was at the top, "Ready..?" he asked, positioning his member to Kacie's entrance. "Ready as I'll ever be.." she exulted._

 _Lenara slowfully penetrated her, causing her to sigh in pain. "Here.. I'll help you with that.." Lenara lifted her head, kissing her lightly. Their tongues moving around, the act soothed Kacie from the pain._

 _At this point, lust radiated heavily from between them. Kacie's pain soon turned to pleasure, then she lightly commanded, "F-faster..". Lenara whispered, "As you wish..", picking up his speed._

" _A-ah.." they both moaned in ecstasy, the Mienfoo was shaken forwards by Lenara's force._

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"I-I'm gonna.." Kacie managed to sputter, then releasing a large amount of her fluids. She sighed pleasurably, kissing the Lucario. Her fluids suddenly coated Lenara's member, splattering around his legs. "I'm c-close.." Lenara cooed, thrusting a little harder.

"I'd rather have it inside than o-out.." Kacie sputtered, basically saying that she wanted Lenara's seed, then, he knot her. The sudden stretch of her vargina caused a little pain, but was quickly dismissed by the strings of sperm, making her feel warm. Their rapid panting slowed down, then Lenara's knot deflated. The two friends fell onto the bed, their energy flying away.

"Wow.. that was sure an interesting way to tell that story.." Lenara cooed, cuddling by Kacie. "Heh, at least I had it with you, because.. you have been the greatest friend I had.." Kacie simpered, booping Lenara's muzzle.

The Lucario blushed a little, then cooed, "Good Night..".

Then, he blew out the candle.

 **Ending Notes: I kinda cringed while writing this, but I'll recover. That's one writing down, time to spend time drawing the cover.. Welp, see ya soon!**


End file.
